Amazons (Earth-2A)
You may be looking for Amazons of Earth-1A. :You may be looking for Amazon, an indigenous people residing near the Amazon River. Long ago, the planet earth was ruled by gods. Two in particular: are ''Ares, god of war'' and Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. Ares vows that men shall rule with swords and Aphrodite vows that women shall conquer men with love. __TOC__ Background InformationInfo in this section is revealed in All-Star Comics, #8/3 (Dec.1941 – Jan. 1942) and Wonder Woman, #1 (July 1942). In the days of ancient Greece, the swordsman of Ares / Mars slew their weaker brothers and plundered them. The women were sold as slaves, because they were cheaper than cattle. In response, Aphrodite shaped with her own hands a race of super women. Women that were stronger than men. She breathed life into them and also the power of love. She called them Amazons and gave their leader a magic girdle with the promise that as long as this is worn, the Amazons will be uncontrollable. Amazonia The Amazons built a magnificent city, calling it Amazonia. They easily defeated all attackers. Many centuries ago, Hercules, the strongest man in the world, is inspired by Mars, to make war on the Amazons and plunder Amazonia. He drunkenly vows to take Queen Hippolyta’s magic girdle and bring back her women in chains. He takes his army to Amazonia. While his feats of strength were impressive, she easily defeats him in combat. She makes him promise to return home and leave them in peace. However, his true plan is much sinister. He calls for a banquet in honor of the beautiful Amazons. By the end of the evening, he had enacted his plan, having the magic girdle in his possession. By morning he had looted the city and taken the Amazons prisoner. Fearing a revolt, the Greeks put their captives in chains. Aphrodite became angry at the Amazonians because they succumbed to the wiles of men. The submission proved to be unbearable and Hippolyta pleaded with Aphrodite for help in securing the Magic Girdle. She conceded and the Amazons were able to overcome their masters – the men. However, Aphrodite’s aid was not without conditions. They must wear the bracelets fashioned by our captors, reminding them of the folly of submitting to man’s domination and secondly, they must sail for many days and nights Paradise Island After sailing on their seemingly endless journey, they arrive on the shore of a mysterious island, clearly directed there by Aphrodite. They call their new home Paradise Island. With its fertile soil, its marvelous vegetation, and varied natural resources, there was no want, no illness, no hatreds, and no wars. And as long as the Amazons remained on Paradise Island and Hippolyte retained the magic girdle, they retained the power of eternal life—so long as they did not permit themselves to again be beguiled by men. The Magic Sphere Shortly after their arrival, Athena (goddess of wisdom) gave them the 'Magic Sphere'. This gift provides knowledge of man’s world, by revealing events from the present and past—and sometimes even forecast the future. With the visions of the future seen from the Magic Sphere, the Amazons were able to far surpass the inventions of man-made civilization. Not only were the Amazons stronger and wiser, but their weapons were more advanced, and their flying machines were faster. : NOTE: According to 'Earth-1A continuity', Queen Hippolyta on Paradise Island, also has a Magic Sphere; although its origins are unknown.As revealed in ''SuperFriends, #17'' (February, 1979). References Category:SuperFriends Comic book Category:Earth-2A Category:Natives of Earth-2A